Forgive and Forget
by Goth Kitten
Summary: Malik, feeling horrible for what he’s done contemplates suicide, but someone(s) has already forgiven him…is it too late now?


****

FORGIVE AND FORGET

Pairing: BakuraxMalikxRyou

Rating: R

Warnings: OOC, language, yaoi, suicide attempt, angst, lemon!

Summary: Malik, feeling horrible for what he's done contemplates suicide, but someone has already forgiven him…is it too late now?

================================================================

A/N: My first attempt at the YGO fandom and an actual lemon. ^_^; I haven't seen the entire Battle City episodes, only to the one where Seto is battling Isis. This takes place some time after Battle City. Bakura and Ryou are a couple. *sighs* Why do my idea's come to me when I have exams 

-.-; Any hoo! Enjoy ^_^

~Eri-chan

================================================================

"Why should we forgive ya?" Jou yelled in the platinum boy's face with anger and disgust. "You're a psychotic lunatic that should be locked away!"

Malik cringed at the blond boy's words and anger. But what did he expect? To be forgiven and be welcomed with open arms? No, he knew it was going to be difficult.

"You locked Mai in the shadow realm, making her relive her worst nightmares! Hurt Ryou and tired to kill Yuugi!" Jou roared. "Even took over Anzu's body against her will! That's so low!"

"I'm with Jou on this one!" Otogi stood beside Jou his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at Malik. "For what you did is unforgivable!" He spat on the tanned boy, spite rolling down his cheek.

Yami and Yuugi stood silently away from the bickering. They knew it wasn't entirely Malik's fault, but they couldn't find it in his heart to forgive the Egyptian boy.

Ryou watched with sadness as to how the other's were treating the platinum haired boy. Malik made a mistake and he was apologizing with great sincerity. Yet, the other's still couldn't forgive him. Ryou looked over to Yuugi. Violet met deep brown, both of their eyes mirrored sympathy for Malik. 

"Get away from us!" Anzu screamed. "You're disgusting!" 

Jou and Otogi gave the blond a final glare.

"Come on guys." Anzu addressed. "He ain't worth our energy."

"Yeah, he ain't." sneered Otogi.

The gang left, but Ryou hesitated for a moment. He walked over to the disgruntled youth.

"Are you going to be okay Malik?" Ryou asked, his voice full of concern.

Malik didn't look into those soulful brown eyes, finding the ground much more interesting. "I'm find." he stated firmly.

The white haired boy bit his lip, making a decision. "Okay." he said. "but if you need me, you know where I live." with that said he walked away.

================================================================

Malik slowly touched his cheek where Otogi spat on his. He wiped the saliva off with his hand. His eyes were burning with unshed tears and his heart threaten to explode. But there was nobody there to hold him and tell him it will okay. His sister Isis made it clear she wanted nothing to do with him anymore and Rashid was gone. 

He was alone.

Malik slowly left the park and made his way onto the sidewalk. His hands were jabbed into his pockets, his head down, finding the cement interesting instead of looking at people in the eye. He bit his lip trying to muffle a sob that threaten to escape from his lips. However, the tears were flowing down his cheeks. His hand covered his mouth and he broke off into a sprint.

He turned into an alley and kept running down the dark lane. Rain was pouring, hitting his tanned skin with force like a needle stabbing a hundred time over. His vision was blurring because of the tears and rain. His legs gave out from tiredness and he fell. He skidded on the pavement, scratching his forearms. Malik laid there, crying. His face was buried in his folded arms. 

When his sobbing subsided slightly, he pushed himself up into a sitting position and leaned against the wall. Malik drew his knee's up towards his chest, resting his forehead on his caps. 

He sighed heavily. 

What was the point in living anymore? He had made enemies with everybody. They hated him. Despised. No forgiveness for his actions, just a simple forgive and forget. He wouldn't even forgive himself, so why should they forgive him? He didn't deserve it. Even if he died, nobody would miss him. _Ryou. Bakura. _No, they wouldn't miss him. He caused so much trouble for the spirit and his hikari. He was just a burden

Malik withdrew a hunting knife from one of his cargo pocket's. He flicked open the blade, the metal glittered and shone as if it was calling him. He placed the blade to the soft skin at his elbow and forearm meet. 

"Nobody will miss me." Malik's voice cracked from strain. "They'll be glad that I'm gone." He gave a sad smile at that thought and stabbed the knife into his skin and pulled down all the way to his wrist.

"I'm sorry…" Malik whispered as he collapsed. "….ryou…bakura…"

The knife clanked as it was dropped to the ground. Crimson mixed in with rain as it pooled around the fallen boy. 

================================================================

Ryou was running down the street, his clothing soaked with rain. He had a bad feeling that something bad had happened to Malik. 

After what occurred in the park, Ryou feeling disgusted with himself that he didn't come to Malik's aid had a heated argument with the gang. Yuugi even voiced his concerns and thoughts in forgiving Malik. The end result was Yuugi crying and a very pissed off Ryou. 

He passed the ally, but stopped when something shiny caught his eye. Ryou walked cautiously down the narrow lane. He was nearly to the end when he tripped over something. Lightning lit up the sky and Ryou realized that his hands were in a pool of blood. He looked up in shock and saw Malik slumped over, his arm pouring blood. 

"Malik!" Ryou cried out. 

He crawled over to the boy, his jeans staining with blood but he didn't care. Ryou grasped Malik's shoulder's and shook him hard. "Malik! Malik wake up please!" Ryou begged to the unconscious boy. 

Ryou pulled down the sleeve to his sweater and pressed it against Malik's cut. The cream sleeve was now red. "Hang on Malik!" the white haired boy pleaded. 

"Bakura I need your help!" Ryou cried. 

The millennium Ring shimmered and appeared in front of Ryou's sweater and glowed. Soon Bakura was standing over a distressed Ryou. 

"Ryou what's going on?" The spirit asked. 

He saw Malik and instantly crouched down beside Ryou. 

"What the fuck happened to him?" Bakura asked bewildered. 

The spirit ripped part of his shirt off and proceeded to wrap the makeshift bandage around Malik's arm. 

"I don't know." Ryou replied, tears were in his eyes. "But if we can't stop the bleeding he'll die!"

Bakura finished tying the bandage. Blood was already seeping through the cloth. Bakura's eyes narrowed.

He turned to Ryou. "Put him on my back. I'll carry him home." He said, his voice strained with worry but calmness. 

Ryou nodded and lifted the boy by the arms and draped them over Bakura's shoulders. Bakura wrapped Malik's leg's around his waist and looped his arms under them. 

The white haired yami turned to Ryou. "Let's go. "Bakura ran down the ally. 

Ryou was about to follow when his foot hit something, sending the object skidding into a puddle. Ryou bent down to retrieve it. It was a knife. Realization struck him hard. Malik had tried to kill himself. 

================================================================

"There, finished." Ryou said as he finished dressing Malik's wound. The bleeding had stopped finally as they got him home, but the platinum blond haired youth had lost a lot of blood. This was worrying Ryou. 

Ryou felt the bed shift. He looked over to Bakura who was gazing at Malik intensely. 

Ryou smiled sadly at his yami and gazed back at the unconscious youth. Malik's skin seemed paler and he looked thin. The white haired boy reached out and brushed a stray bang from Malik's face. 

"It should have never come to this." Bakura said, his voice cold. 

Ryou nodded, his fingers gently trailing from Malik's forehead to his cheek. His skin was on fire. 

Ryou stood up, cursing under his breath. "He has a fever!" He rushed into the bathroom.

Bakura watched as his hikari disappear into the bathroom. He heard a moan and adverted his gaze to Malik. His face was scrunched up in pain and looked as if he was having a nightmare. 

Sweat rolled down a tanned cheek. Malik whimpered, his teeth clenching together painfully. "Forgive…me…please." he cried. His body was twisting as the nightmare gripped his mind. 

Bakura grabbed Malik's shoulder's and pulled him up into a sitting position, resting Malik's head on his chest as he stroked the blonde hair and rubbed his back in a soothing manner.

Ryou emerged from the bathroom carrying a bowl of water and a cloth. His chocolate eyes widen as he saw his yami embracing the whimpering youth, whispering soothing words in his ear. 

Ryou smiled. Bakura was really a soft and gentle person, his cockiness and malicious was just a front to make people fear him and not get close to him, only because Bakura was afraid to get hurt himself. Ryou wished that Bakura would just open up a little more to the gang. Now, it didn't seem such a good idea.

The hikari placed the bowl on the bedside table, putting the cloth inside to soak. He sat down beside Bakura and rested his head on his shoulder. "What can we do Bakura?" he asked. 

Bakura just shook his head forlornly. "We can only hope that he can forgive himself Ryou." He looked back at his hikari. "Otherwise he won't be able to save himself." 

Ryou leaned up on his knees and kissed Bakura on the lips tenderly. "I hope so too." 

They both gazed at the boy. Once his whimpering stopped Bakura gently laid him down again. Ryou wringed out the cloth and folded it and placed it on his forehead. Bakura laid down on Malik's left side, his arm was draped over the youth's waist loosely. 

Ryou was still sitting up, running his fingers through Malik's hair, enjoying the silky feeling. With a smile he bent down and gave Malik a gentle kiss on his lips and laid down beside him.

"Good night Bakura." Ryou bided as he closed his eyes. 

"'Night my hikari."

================================================================

Sunshine streamed through the blinders, casting bright long rectangles on the bed and walls of the room. The trio were still sleeping. The alarm on the bedside table read 10:26 am. 

A moan sounded. Violet eyes fluttered open and squinted against the bright light. Malik's vision blurred and cleared. His head felt like it would explode. He snuggled deeper into the blanket's feeling warm insecure. 

Wait? Bed? Malik shot straight up and looked down to his right and there was Ryou cuddling into his side. He felt a shift in pressure from his left and turned his head to the left side. Bakura was lying on his back with his forearm thrown across his eyes. _What in great Ra is going on here?_

Malik was going to shake Ryou awake but when he moved his arm, blinding white hot pain shot down it. He cringed and grasped his arm. The details of last night came back to him. He should be dead. _Then why am I alive?_

He heard a muffled groan from Bakura who moved his arm down from his eyes to lie on his flat stomach. Deep chocolate eyes opened slowly. The tomb robber's eyes were focused on him. 

They stared at each other in silence. Not one passing a word. Malik growing uncomfortable under Bakura's searching eyes adverted his violet eyes on his bandages. He fiddled with the top of the gauze, it was rather itchy and starting to bug him. 

"Quiet playing with the damn thing!" Bakura scolded. "You'll undo all my good bandaging job." He gave the platinum blond a smirk. 

Malik gave Bakura a confused look. "You bandaged my cut?" He asked. 

"Yes I did." Bakura sat up and leaded back on the head board, his eyes still on Malik. "I'm telling you, you weren't a pretty sight when I saw you." 

Malik gripped the sheets tightly, his knuckles going white with the tightness of his grip. His eyes were screwed closed. Anger and great depression swelled up inside him. "Why?" he whispered. "Why didn't let me die?" His voice was thick with unshed tears. 

Bakura gaze at him at a loss at what Malik was saying. The white haired yami sighed. _Because I and Ryou wouldn't be able to handle it if you died Malik. _Is what Bakura really wanted to say. But instead he kept quiet.

__

I will not cry in front of him! Malik demanded himself sternly. But it was futile for the tears were escaping and streaming down his face already. He drew his knee's up and hugged himself, feeling suddenly very cold.

"Malik…" a sleepy voice murmured.

Malik continued crying not hearing Ryou's tiny voice.

Ryou sat up and wrapped his arms around Malik's shoulders. He looked up to his yami, who was looking lost and unsure. "Bakura what happened?" Ryou demanded.

"I'm not sure." He answered truthfully. He wrapped an arm around Malik's waist while the other rubbed his back soothingly like the previous night.

__

Why do they care? He sobs out in his mind. _For someone like me who had fucked up everything. Tried to destroy their friends and even used them as pawns in my own games. _He gripped his head, shaking it hard. _Why? Why? _

"WHY?!" He screamed. 

Bakura and Ryou jumped at Malik's sudden wail. Not taking it anymore Ryou pried Malik's hands away from his hair and held them within his own. He kissed the palm of each hand sweetly. "Because we care Malik." Ryou said. He kept Malik's hands gathered in one hand as the other cupped Malik's face. "We love you Malik Ishtar." 

Malik opened his eyes shocked. He stared at Ryou, his soulful brown eyes were shining with concern and something else. Could it really be love? 

Two strong arms embraced him from behind, pulling him into a warm body. "He's right." Bakura said. His breath warm on the violet eyed boy's ear. "We do love you."

Malik turned around in Bakura's embrace and looked squarely in his eyes of the tomb robber, looking for signs of a cruel joke they were playing on him. But like Ryou's his eyes held warmth and love. Still he couldn't believe them.

"I don't believe you." he said sternly.

Bakura sighed. The thief's hand gently gripped his chin and brought their faces close to each other. Malik's heart pounded in his chest ready to burst out. Their lips touched softly, caressing. Malik slid his eyes shut enjoying the sensation. Just a quickly as he'd been kissed it stopped. His violet eyes gradually quivered opened. 

"Do you believe me now?" Bakura asked, his arms still wrapped around Malik. 

Malik gazed at Bakura in stunned silence. A grin played on the thief's lips. "I'll take that as a yes." He claimed the blonds lips again. 

Young Ishtar moaned and Bakura kissed him hard and passionately. He felt the tomb robbers tongue sweeping over his lower lip, begging for entrance. With a deep, throaty moan, Malik opened his mouth, allowing Bakura's tongue to slip into his mouth. The youth tasted like exotic spice, making the yami want more. Bakura dwelled deeper into the boy's mouth making the youth whimper at the onslaught. 

Malik gasped as someone nipped his collar bone then suckled on it. Ryou continued his path down Malik's bronzed chest, kissing and biting as he went along. His lips encountered a dark, dusky nipple. The white haired boy darted the tip of his tongue out, swirling the nub with his tongue. Malik moaned and arched his back, sharp spikes of pleasure quaking his entire being. 

Ryou smiled, still sucking the nub. His other hand came up and toyed with the other unattended bud, pinching lightly. 

Malik whimpered.

Bakura parted from the flushing youth, licking his lips. His hand came to rest on Ryou's white hair. "Ryou, love?" he asked his hikari. 

Ryou peeked up from his activities. "Yes?"

"Would you like to taste our darling's mouth?" 

Ryou grinned. "I would _love _too." 

Malik found his lips again captured, but by Ryou. He opened his mouth letting Ryou thoroughly kiss him, taking away his breathe. He heard Ryou moan and felt himself being pushed down. 

Ryou swung his leg's over Malik's waist, straddling the breathless youth as they continued to kiss. Malik wound his arms around Ryou's neck.

Bakura watched them kiss, getting aroused. He repositioned himself behind Ryou, trailing hot kisses down his hikari's pale back. 

Ryou shivered. His fingers traced down Malik's flat stomach to the top of his jeans. He kissed Malik hard as he slipped his fingers into Malik's pants and grasped his hot, erection. 

Malik cried out in complete passion. "Ryou….more!" He begged the white haired boy, his hips thrusting up, wanting Ryou to move his hand.

Ryou gripped Malik's arousal a little harder. He bent his head down to capture Malik's lips in a hard kiss. He moved his hand down, then up, making the boy underneath him squirm. 

Bakura had similar idea's for his hikari. He reached in front of Ryou and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling the fly down. He looked down at Malik's face. His cheeks were flushed, his breathes coming in short little pants and moans. Bakura could see that he was close. "Don't make him come yet." He whispered in Ryou's ear. Ryou nodded and pulled his hand out from Malik's pants, making him cry out in disappointment. 

Ryou and Bakura devastated themselves out of their clothing. Ryou helped Malik with his pants, pulling them off in one swift move. Bakura and Ryou looked at Malik. Platinum blond hair tousled among the pillows and laying their so wantonly, his arousal laying on his flat belly, dripping with precome. His tanned skin begging to be touched and kissed. Utterly exotic in all forms. 

A deep blush stained Malik's cheeks as he felt himself all in a sudden become self conscious and tried to draw the sheets over him. However, Bakura caught his wrists and held them over his head. 

"No need to be shy." he said huskily. "You look so damn hot." He ran his hand all over Malik's chest, enticing little moans and shivers.

He kissed the youth hungrily. He parted and looked Malik in the eyes. "Can I make love to you?" Bakura asked, stroking Malik's cheek softly. 

Bakura released Malik's wrists but not before he gave each palm a kiss. Malik wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck and pulled him in for another kiss. It was so full of want and love. When he parted, his eyes were full of trust. "Please Bakura…" his voice sounded so desperate it made Bakura feel a bit of sadness in his usual guarded heart. 

Ryou too felt a bit of sadness creep into his soul. He wanted to make Malik feel loved and wanted and both he and Bakura loved him dearly. Ryou turned and opened the drawer from the nightstand and grabbed the tube of tube. He gave his yami a wild kiss and handed the lube over to him.

Bakura coated his fingers with lube, rubbing them between his fingers, warming up the gel. He gave Malik a smile. 

Ryou, whom sat at the headboard now, weaved his hands through Malik's blond hair. "You'll feel a little discomfort but it shouldn't hurt." He counselled Malik. "Just relax." 

The Egyptian willed his body to become completely limp as Bakura slid one gentle finger in Malik's entrance, pausing to let the boy get use to the feeling.

Malik gasped as Bakura's finger breeched his ring. There was no pain, just a slight discomfort as Ryou had said. A second finger was soon joined, tenderly moving a bit, opening him up. 

When the youth was mewling and pressing back onto Bakura's fingers, the white haired yami pulled them out, earning a moan of loss from Malik. Bakura kissed Malik's swollen lips and then leaned over to Ryou and gave him a deep kiss. Bakura lifted both of Malik's legs and rested them on his shoulders. He situated his pulsing member at the blonde's entrance and pushed foreword with care. 

Bakura moaned as tight, hot, velvetiness enclosed around his throbbing arousal. This was total bliss. 

The Egyptian grunted in discomfort as Bakura slid into him, inch by inch. His cry was swallowed by Ryou as he kissed him and played with his dusky nipples.

Bakura was fully seated inside his partner. He pulled back and trusted back in, creating a slow rhythm. 

A shudder of pleasure shot through his body, his senses overloading with new feelings and touches. He felt wanted. Malik nearly screamed as Bakura hit something deep within him sending wave after wave of intense, raw pleasure filling every pore in his body with passion.

Ryou had come closer to Malik, his rock hard passion by the youth's head. Ryou reached out and turned Malik's face towards him. Malik's violet eyes were glazed and half closed. He looked hungrily at Ryou's dripping erection. 

With no further directions, Malik wrapped his lips over the head, sucking the pulsing member further into his throat. Ryou gave a keening moan as his erection was eloped in wet heat. 

Bakura groaned as he watched Malik suck off his light. It was so hot, it drove Bakura insane. He sped up his pace, literally pounding in the willing body. He was getting close.

Malik sucked harder, his tongue caressing the hot skin of Ryou's member. Ryou gripped the sheets, forcing himself not to grasp Malik's blond hair and pump into his mouth. It was so good, Ryou didn't know how long he could hold out. He peeked up from under his bangs at his yami. His face was flushed and his skin sheen with sweat as he plumbed the boy with hard fast, thrusts. That undid him. With a unsuppressed cry, he came into Malik's mouth.

The violet eyes boy tasted saltiness and a taste uniquely Ryou's splashed on hi tongue. He swallowed the white fluid, licking Ryou clean afterwards. The White haired boy fell back onto the headboard.

Malik could almost feel himself falling. His mouth was full of Ryou's erection and Bakura was slamming into him, sending uncontained pleasure through him. He was falling. He let out a cry of desire as his orgasm crashed over him like a tidal wave. His seed splattered Bakura's lower abdomen 

Bakura moaned as Malik's passage got impossibly tighter, making each stroke heaven. Bringing him to completion. He gritted his teeth as he pounded into Malik. Bakura's orgasm overtook him. He groaned as his seed spilled into Malik's body. He slumped onto of his lover, mindful of his injuries, he gave Malik a sweet kiss. 

"That, was incredibly." panted a breathless Bakura.

Malik exhausted from the activities nodded. 

"Very." Ryou agreed as he climbed over the two lovers and grabbed a handful of tissues and wiped Malik's seed off of Bakura. He gave a kiss to Bakura and Malik. "Love you both."

"Love you too." Bakura replied.

The light and darkness flanked Malik, both wrapping their arms around the blond youth. The blankets pulled over them as they drifted off to a sedated sleep. 

Malik, barely conscious, swore he heard someone say:

"You're forgiven…"

================================================================

THE END!!!!!!

Whew~ Well, that's that! What did everybody think?


End file.
